


All Fun and Games

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2011 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sometimes thought that Arthur treated being his boyfriend less as a relationship and more as an investigation into what he could stick up Merlin’s arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)**summerpornathon** 2011 challenge one: sex toys.
> 
> Based on [this toy](http://www.sportsheets.com/the-x-rated-ring-toss.php). (Definitely NSFW!) __

Merlin sometimes thought that Arthur treated being his boyfriend less as a relationship and more as a prolonged investigation into what he could and could not stick up Merlin’s arse. It had reached the point where it was perfectly normal for him to go out to buy groceries and come home proudly bearing a new sex toy.

As such, as horrified as he was, Merlin wasn’t even a little surprised by the X-rated Ring Toss.

“So you want me to let you stick a pole up my arse and throw hoops at it?” Arthur nodded, grinning. Merlin folded his arms and tried to look stern. “No.”

“Oh, come on!” Arthur’s smile faded a little. “It’ll be fun! It has dozens of entertaining uses!”

“You read that off the box,” Merlin pointed out. “And it’s not even true. It has one stupid use.”

“It’s not even that big.” Arthur held out the box to demonstrate. “You’ll take it easy. You’ve had bigger!”

Merlin took his head in his hands. “Don’t remind me.”

*

Of course, Arthur was bad at taking no for an answer, so he brought the Ring Toss into their bedroom anyway that evening, along with a plus-sized bottle of lube and an even broader grin.

Merlin propped himself up against the pillows and scowled. He was already naked. He’d been hoping for some nice, _normal_ sex for once, apparently that was too much to ask. “I’m pretty sure you need more than two people to play that game. It’s supposed to be for parties.”

“Yeah, but that’d mean sharing you.” Arthur bounced on the bed a little, excited. “C’mon, roll over.”

“You are the worst boyfriend _ever_ ,” Merlin grumbled as he obliged.

“Fuck yeah,” Arthur said, tearing open the packaging.

He was surprisingly gentle with the buttplug, working Merlin open slowly with one finger and plenty of lube, enough that the plug made a soft wet sound when he finally pushed it in.

The first ring hit Merlin on the back of the head. Arthur swore, and Merlin twisted round to glare at him. “Hey, stay still!”

“You’re throwing rings at me!” Merlin snapped. Arthur gestured for him to get back in position.

When the next ring bounced of the bed and rolled away into a corner, Merlin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up, it’s harder than it looks,” said Arthur. He took aim and tried again.

The third ring was dead on. It landed on Merlin’s arse with a slap, spinning gently around the dowel, and, as Arthur let out a whoop of victory behind him, Merlin had to admit that, yeah, it was kind of hot. In a really weird, mildly fucked up way.

Arthur was all of a sudden quiet and precise. The fourth ring clattered softly against the third, followed by the fifth, and Merlin swore under his breath. He was sitting arse in the air being used for a party game, and he was starting to be properly hard. The thought that, right now, he was just what Arthur was using to prop up his stupid game, just an object, had him trembling. It set something squirming deep inside him, and he was pretty sure this game wasn’t even meant to be sexy, and _fuck_.

The last ring tumbled down against the others. “You know,” Arthur said, voice a little hoarse. “That’s probably an inappropriate level of arousal. Or something.”

“I hate you,” Merlin moaned.

Arthur responded by climbing up onto the bed behind him, gripping his legs, and pulling them apart, setting the rings rattling. “I hate you too.” He pressed kisses all along Merlin’s inner thigh, soft and wet. “You make this look good though.” His mouth reached Merlin’s arsehole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Merlin hissed. Arthur licked at him a few times, them pressed his fingers up against the rim of Merlin’s hole, testing.

“I mean it. That was a damn hot game of ring-toss.” He shoved his finger into Merlin alongside the plug, working it in, stretching him even wider. Merlin whimpered. “Might use you for this again some time.” He was exploring the smooth contours of the plug, working his way around it, the rings still rattling away as everything shifted around – oh _god_ why wouldn’t he stay still, the bed was tilting and Merlin was shaking and everything was _moving_.

Arthur began to rim him again, lapping at the hot, stretching skin of his arsehole, and then he brought up his other hand and began to stroke Merlin’s balls firmly, and that did it, that was just _too fucking much_. Merlin came with a yell, cock jerking, spilling all over the bed, and he could feel Arthur’s satisfied grin against his arse,

“Did I mention,” he gasped out, “just how much I hate you?” His limbs gave out all at once, and he sagged down against the bed, rings all slipping off.

“You love it,” said Arthur. He slapped Merlin’s arse. “Come on. Get up. We’re playing again.”


End file.
